Green Lantern (Vol 5) 10
Synopsis for "The Secret of The Indigo Tribe: Conclusion" As Hal Jordan and Sinestro are pursued by the former Members of the Indigo Tribe, Black Hand takes off his Indigo Lantern Power Ring and tries to escape. Hal and Sinestro run into the jungle, and Hal explains that the Members of the Indigo Tribe are in fact brainwashed criminals, but their Indigo Tribe Central Power Battery is dead and they have reverted to their former selves. Sinestro tries to fight, but Hal gets him into a jeep construct. Sinestro says that he doesn't need Hal's help, but Hal asks if Sinestro doesn't need him, why did he gave him a Green Lantern Power Ring in the first place. He was willing to get his life back on track, but because of the Guardians of the Universe's plan, he will have to get involved in Green Lantern affairs again. Sinestro replies that Hal is a Green Lantern, and that is his life. Suddenly, they stumble upon Natromo, and Hal imprisons him in a cage. Natromo pleads to be released so that he can say goodbye to his family, but Hal asks him to repair the Indigo Tribe Central Power Battery. Sinestro threatens Natromo by aiming a stake at his neck, but Hal convinces him that fear will not solve the problem. Sinestro decides to hold the other Members of the Indigo Tribe off, while Hal and Natromo try to repair the Indigo Tribe Central Power Battery. As Hal and Natromo get to the Battery, Natromo asks Hal how did he know Abin Sur. Hal replies that Abin was his predecessor in the Green Lantern Corps, he gave him his ring and responsibilities; and if that includes uniting the Indigo Tribe against the Guardians of the Universe, then he will accept that responsibility as well. Hal inspires Natromo to believe in himself as much as he believed in Abin. Natromo tries to repair the Indigo Tribe Central Power Battery, but he cannot reassemble the pieces without a single spark of Compassion. Suddenly, Iroque enters the Indigo Tribe Central Power Battery chamber, begging them to repair the Indigo Tribe Central Power Battery. Hal and Natromo realize that even without her Indigo Lantern Power Ring, Iroque is capable of feeling compassion. Using Iroque's compassion, Natromo successfully repairs the Indigo Tribe Central Power Battery, restoring the Indigo Tribe, including Sinestro. However, Black Hand jumps off a cliff, and his Indigo Lantern Power Ring seeks for a replacement. Although the Members of the Indigo Tribe are back to normal, Hal asks Natromo to let Sinestro go, but Natromo cannot do that; only the Indigo Tribe can release him. Indigo-1 agrees to let Sinestro go, but only if Hal helps him find redemption even without an Indigo Lantern Power Ring. Indigo-1 asks Hal if she believes Sinestro can be a hero again, and Hal replies that he wants to believe that. Meanwhile, Black Hand is resurrected by a Black Lantern Power Ring. Appearing in "The Secret of The Indigo Tribe: Conclusion" Featured Characters *Hal Jordan *Sinestro Supporting Characters *Natromo *Indigo Tribe **Iroque **Munk **Kreaven **Slog The Slayer Villains *Black Hand Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *Space Sector 2814 **Nok Items *Green Lantern Power Ring *Indigo Lantern Power Ring *Black Lantern Power Ring Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/green-lantern-2011/green-lantern-10 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern_Vol_5_10 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-lantern-the-secret-of-the-indigo-tribe-conclusion/37-340151/ Category:Green Lantern (Volume 5)